The present invention relates to a method for producing or machining a work piece in the form of a cylindrical hollow body, especially a container (a wall of a container), a barrel or a cask, whereby the work piece is held such that the longitudinal axis thereof is oriented vertically and then machined in this orientation, especially formed, edged, and provided with beads, a bottom and a lid. The invention furthermore relates to a device for producing or machining a work piece in the form of a cylindrical hollow body, especially a container (a wall of a container), a barrel or a cask, having a transfer apparatus for moving the work piece, and a machining apparatus for producing or machining the work piece, especially an apparatus for forming, edging and providing with beads, a bottom and a lid, and with means for holding the work piece during the machining process in an orientation in which the longitudinal axis of the work piece is oriented vertically. The machining takes place on one or more, or preferably simultaneously on both front edges of the work piece. The machining may consist of grooving, edging or attaching a lid or bottom. For example, a drum-shaped metal shell or a wall of a container serving as a packaging container for any random filled-in contents with a loosely inserted bottom and lid may be firmly closed, with the closing process consisting of cold forming or warm forming in such a way that projecting metal edges are connected to one another, or formed and folded together.
In devices according to the preamble, in which the center axes of the work pieces are oriented vertically during the production or processing or forming, a transportation or transfer line is located underneath the machining apparatuses in such a way that the work pieces that are to be machined are moved by the transportation apparatus or by hand into the working area of the tools that are arranged or hanging above it.
The known method has the shortcoming that the heavy tools and drive assemblies must be mounted to portals having the appropriate load capacities, which results in considerable expenditures.
It is the object of the present invention to render a method according to the preamble, or a corresponding device, simpler and more cost effective.
With regard to method, this object is met in a method according to the preamble in such a way that the work piece is moved within a transfer level and lowered into a working area of a machining apparatus, especially a forming machine, that is arranged underneath the transfer level, for the machining process. This permits the heavy drive assemblies and forming tools to be mounted advantageously near the ground, while a light-weight transfer apparatus for moving the work pieces is located above them.
The work piece is lowered for the machining process with its longitudinal axis oriented vertically, and moved within the transfer level with its longitudinal axis oriented vertically. The work piece may be machined in the machining apparatus from the inside and/or from the outside. The work piece may be machined in the machining apparatus along its entire axial length or along a portion thereof. The work piece may be lowered and machined in stages.
The work piece may be lifted after a machining step and moved back into the transfer level, with the work piece undergoing a number of machining steps (lowering, machining and lifting) in a plurality of machining apparatuses. The work piece may be moved past selected machining apparatuses without being machined. Work pieces or containers may be manufactured noncircular or conical, and work pieces may be manufactured of sheet metal, multilayered sized cardboard (fiber) or multilayered metal-plastic sheets.
With regard to the device, the object of the invention is met with a device according to the preamble that is characterized in that the transfer apparatus is arranged vertically above the machining apparatus and designed such that a work piece that is to be machined can be lowered into a working area of the machining apparatus. The transfer apparatus may move and/or lower the work piece with its longitudinal axis oriented vertically.
The machining apparatus advantageously machines the work piece from the inside and/or from the outside especially in such a way that it edges the work piece on both sides, or edges it on one side and flanges it on the other side. The machining apparatus preferably provides the work piece with rolled beads and/or reinforcing beads.
A plurality of machining apparatuses may be arranged in series.